


touch and retreat and touch again

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 2nd person POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, POV Second Person, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Your touch may startle him, but he always lets you touch again.





	touch and retreat and touch again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gentle, gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675052) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



> This work is a sequel, kind of, to belovedmuerto's gentle, gentle which is Bucky/Steve. Mine does not have a scene of that so I haven't added the tag.
> 
> Touch-starved Bucky is a thing for me, sorry Bucky.

Now that you've started to touch him, you can't stop. The craving is strong, at times overwhelming, like waves as they crash onto a shore. The first time you let the craving overtake you, he starts. You pull back, retreat, but he turns from the pot and smiles and then approaches as if you are a rabbit in the snow, unsure whether it has been seen or not.

“It's okay Bucky”, he says, and holds out his arms. You look at him for a few seconds and then walk into him, mirror his touch of his arms around you, hook your chin over his shoulder, and the waves gentle.

He never starts as badly after that first time, but every time he does you retreat, and wait for him to come to you.

After the fourth time that you touch him while he cooks, he turns around, says your name, and holds out his arms, but doesn't move towards you. Your eyes narrow automatically as they take in this new position, and then you move towards him.

When you pull away, he leaves his hands on your arms.

“Can I try something?” he asks, and you nod. The waves, first calm, are stirring, growing.

He turns around slowly, moves one of his hands so both are touching one of your arms and then moves it back once his back is to you. He then pulls you towards him, and as he wraps your arms around his stomach your head falls to his back and rests there.

His hands stroke your hands, your arms, and your head moves slightly as he breathes, feels the muscles bunch in his shoulder as he picks up the spoon in one hand while the other covers both of yours, as he stirs the contents occasionally.

“I'm going to get the plates out, okay?” You pull back to give him space, but he tightens his hold, both hands this time. You still, unsure of what he is doing.

Hands firm on yours, he shifts one of his feet in the direction of the cupboard. You shift your foot the same way, and you think you can feel him smile as he shifts his other foot and waits for you to copy him.

You shuffle to the cupboard and back like this, and tighten your hold on him as he lifts both his hands away, with one more stroke to your hands, so he can dish out the spaghetti.

You grasp harder at the clink of the second plate being set down on the counter and release him quickly when he makes a sound. He is as quick as you and holds your hands together before you can move far, and then slowly turns around. He smiles at you and draws you in for another hug, and then pulls back slightly, his hands on your arms again.

“Hungry?” he asks, and you nod, which is good, for your stomach chooses then to growl. His smile is warm as he looks at you and then he turns towards the counter and hands you one of the plates, as well as a knife and a fork. You take the items reluctantly, for the cool items chase away the warmth of his hands.

You sit at the table and watch as he fills two glasses with water and sets one in front of you.

“Eat up”, he says with a smile before he gets his own plate and cutlery and sits next to you. You lean into him, and he puts his arm around you. You stay like that, even when he squeezes you and picks up his fork and starts to eat, and when you're ready, you sit upright and pick up your own fork.


End file.
